My Trip To
by atmymercyy
Summary: Ino is determined to have the best trip of her life! While she may have gone to Disney World a couple of times with her family, this will be the first time she'll go with her whole graduating class for a week! That means her dreamy crush, Sasuke will also be there as well! Now if only her childhood friend, Shikamaru would buzz off!
1. Chapter 1

All those bake sales, fundraisers and part time job were finally paying off. Ino couldn't believe it had finally come! She stepped from the cool air conditioning of the airport and the brutal yet welcomed humid heat of Florida blasted her in the face and Ino sighed happily. The sight of the Disney Magical Express bus was like seeing the gates of Saint Peter's.

She was in pure heaven.

She hurried to catch up with the line. She hadn't realized she had fallen behind while taking in the glorious sight. Sakura, her best friend grinned at her as Ino stepped in line.

"Wow! Talk about five-star treatment here!" Sakura declared. She was obviously impressed. She had never been to Disney World before. Ino, on the other hand, had been to the most magical place on Earth a handful of times with her family. She had always adored her time there with them. Some of her favorite memories with her mom and dad had been made in Disney World.

But this time would be different!

Amazingly different she hoped! Not only was she going with her best friends and the rest of her graduating class but she was also going with the boy she had crushed on for the last five years!

While Sakura entered the bus, Ino couldn't resist looking back to get a glance at Sasuke as he readjusted the straps of his backpack. With his black hair and stormy eyes, Ino couldn't help but just be in love with him. Not that it was just his looks, she quickly told herself. It was also the way he acted. He was just so cool!

A cough from behind Ino brought her back to reality. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she realized she had been caught staring.

"You're holding up the line..."

Ino didn't have to look back to realize it was Shikamaru. She could recognize that lazy drawl anywhere. "I am not!" she remarked crossly before stomping her way up the stairs. He always seemed to catch her in the act. It drove her nuts!


	2. Chapter 2

Ino quickly found a spot with Sakura who had found a seat close enough to the front of the bus but with a good view of the televisions that hung from the ceiling. Ino always loved watching the introduction video with cute Donald Duck cartoons at the end. She couldn't wait to get a Donald plushie!

"Did you see where Naruto is sitting?" Sakura asked innocently. At least it would be if Sakura wasn't Naruto's girlfriend. They had just begun to date for the last bit of their senior year. They were in that stage where Sakura didn't want to seem clingy.

Which was silly in Ino's mind because Naruto was super clingy and needy! The boy was always hanging on Sakura's every word and always trying to keep her close. She would think it would be fine if Sakura returned the hyper affection. Yet Sakura turned a bright shade of pink every time she was caught doing it... It amused Ino.

She was about to answer and lightly tease her best friend when Naruto popped his head over the top of the seats in front of them. "I'm right here, Sakura!"

Ino screamed in surprise and Sakura looked ready to punch whatever had scared her. "Don't do that!" Ino screamed.

The moment wasn't unnoticed by others. Suddenly Ino could hear a couple of snickers from behind her. With red cheeks, she turned to see her so called friends, Shikamaru and Chouji giggling at her. "It wasn't that funny," she grounded out to them which only made them grin. She was about ready to promise them physical pain when she caught sight of Naruto's seat mate who was now smirking.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried out in surprise. To this day, Ino couldn't figure out how the coolest kid in school could be friends with Naruto. They didn't suit each other yet tended to stick together. Ino smiled. She had to admit Sakura dating Naruto had its benefits.

"How are you liking the heat?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Pretty muggy."

"You'll get use to it," Ino promised, remembering her first time. Her hair had gotten all big and frizzy. Thankfully she was now prepared! She had a whole bag of hair products to deal with any problem she could face.

"He's right. I'm not a fan," her bigger friend, Chouji remarked as he pulled open a brand new bag of chips.

"We were barely outside though," Ino commented with an unimpressed frown. They had only stepped into the humid heat from the Magical Express bus exit at the airport to the very short walk to the buses. "It was barely ten steps!"

"Quit being a downer guys," Sakura shook her head. Ino quickly nodded to agree with her. This was not how she imagined starting her vacation.

"They have a point," Shikamaru said as he took an offered chip from Chouji. "I started to sweat the moment we stepped into the heat. Doing nothing shouldn't be that troublesome..."

Ino rolled her eyes at Shikamaru. "Except you think everything is troublesome."

"Not everything," he stared back at her.

Author's Note: I couldn't resist that last


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome home," a cast member greets the bus load of high school graduates. He's got a pair of Mickey Mouse plush hands on as he waved to the crowd.

Ino's smile gets even wider at the cast member. She always does feel at home, coming back to Disney World. "Thanks!" she answers and quickly the cast member is smiling back at her. It would be hard to ignore that he was sort of really cute. "Can I try on the plush hands?" She couldn't help but want to talk him up. Just because her eyes were usually on Sasuke didn't mean she was blind!

"Of course, you can," the male almost eagerly replied as he moved to take off the hand. "Here-"

"Ino, Sakura is asking for you," Shikamaru mumbled and interrupted with his hands firmly in his pockets. He didn't give the cast member a glance.

Ino had just lifted one of the plush hands into her own. "Oh. Can you tell her I'll be a second?" she asked

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah." But he didn't actually make any move to do so.

Ino gave a huff in annoyance. It was so Shikamaru to move at a snail's pace. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the whole week with her rushing style of taking on the parks. They only had a week to do everything!

"Fine. I'll deal with it now," Ino grumbled before handing back the plush Mickey Mouse hands to the cast member. She made sure to catch a peek at his name tag before she did, though. "Thanks, Rori anyway," Ino smiled. "I'll have to check them out later."

"I'll be here," Rori smiled as he graciously accepted back the toy prop, though he did give a side glance to Shikamaru who still stood beside her. Ino gave a small wave before moving back towards the group with Shikamaru at her side.

"What is it, Sakura?" she asked her friend with a little huff. She was a bit bummed she hadn't been able to talk to the cute cast member for longer.

"Where are all our bags?" Naruto answered instead with panic raising his voice.

"They'll show up in our rooms later, idiot," Ino declared before crossing her arms. "I can't believe you interrupted my conversation with the cute guy for this. Didn't you guys read the pamphlet I gave all you guys?"

Their blank faces were answer enough.

"Really guys?" Was she the only one who had researched before coming?

"I can see why you've talked about this place so much!" Sakura commented as she sat down with a tray that had her chicken Alfredo on it. "We haven't even stepped into the parks yet and I'm already impressed!"

Ino sat down with her own tray that had a chicken Caesar salad on it. "Just wait until we do tomorrow, you won't believe the fun we'll have," Ino promised. Their airplane had landed in the afternoon and by the time they had arrived at the Disney resort it was just before dinner time. They would finally get to the parks tomorrow. Today would be a slower day of supper and maybe the pool afterward.

"The parks are so fun, exciting and even romantic!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino's last word. "Romantic, really? You do remember Disney World is still a theme park, right?"

"Yes! But you haven't seen the parks! At least not with your eyes!" Ino had forced her to look at multiple pictures on Instagram with her. "There's even a spot which is very popular for people to get engaged at! Right in front of the castle! It's the perfect spot for me and Sasuke!"

Sakura coughed on her first forkful of pasta. "Wait! What? You two are not getting engaged! You're not even dating!"

"No! But we will be! By the end of this fun week at Disney, he'll have fallen for me and we'll have our first kiss in front of Cinderella's castle!"

"In one week?" This was Sasuke they were talking about...

"Yes! One week! I don't need that much time for him to fall for me!"

"You've had all of high school, Ino..."

"Yes but now I have Disney magic on my side," Ino declared with a huff.

"Don't tell me that's why you spearheaded this place for our Graduation trip..." Shikamaru dropped his tray down on the table with them.

"Hey! No! This is also a super fun place for all of us to bond over too!" Ino argued. The romantic place for a first kiss was just an added bonus.

"The food is pretty good here," Chouji admitted as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth after sitting down with them.

"Except you plan to stalk Sasuke the whole trip," Shikamaru frowned. "I don't see much bonding time included in that."

"You mean you guys aren't going to help me woo Sasuke?"

"No."

"But!"

"No." This time they all joined in.

Author's Note: Hope you guys are still enjoying this! I'm thinking these chapters will probably get longer as we continue on. As the plot fires up. Lol

Please leave a comment or favorite! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Five minutes before her alarm, Ino woke with bright eyes and a mind already too alert for such an early hour. It didn't matter that most of them had stayed up late in the pool playing games. Ino hadn't planned on staying up so late. Really she had only wanted to lounge around in the sun and start on her tan with Sakura when Naruto showed up.

Ino had been about to tell Naruto off that it was a Girl time but then she had noticed that Naruto had brought along his friend, Sasuke as well. Suddenly she had been all smiles and big eye lashes.

Naruto had convinced the girls into the pool for a competitive game of Chicken Fight. It was like her dream come true to suddenly be so near Sasuke. Let alone have him between her thighs!

The best part was Sasuke and she had won against Sakura and Naruto. She had been so overjoyed by it that she had even hugged Sasuke after their win and he had let her!

Her plans for this trip were going marvellously and that had only been their arrival day! She still had another week at the parks to accomplish her plans. If things were going this smoothly after only a day, Ino imagined she would have him wrapped around her finger by their last day.

She had been sure nothing was going to bring down her amazing mood until she had gone to check on Shikamaru and Chouji's. She had expected for them to join her and Sakura at the pool after they finished unloading their bags. Her girl time with Sakura was always being interrupted. She had just thought it would be by Shikamaru and Chouji.

Yet they hadn't. After drying off, Ino had found them in their rooms in an atrocious mood. Well in Shikamaru's case, Chouji was happily munching on chips but Shikamaru's mood was so terrible that it seemed to take over the whole room.

Which was saying something because Shikamaru wasn't usually someone who got angry.

Yet there he was brooding on his bed and ignoring her existence for the comedy they had on their hotel television.

"Don't tell me the heat is bothering you that much," Ino had said to him as she got to work on setting up their alarms for their first day in the parks. All she had gotten was a grumble out of him and she left them in their ghastly mood before it could affect her too.

As Ino started to fix her signature ponytail for the day, she hoped that this morning her friends would be in a better spirits because she had a full day of plans ready for all of them!

"You're five minutes late!" Ino proclaimed as she watched Shikamaru and Chouji casually stroll up to the bus sign that said 'Disney's Animal Kingdom'. "We've already seen a bus go by which we all had to miss thanks to you!"

"Chouji wanted breakfast," Shikamaru casually replied. He didn't look apologetic at all for being late while Chouji at least gave a rueful smile from behind his breakfast wrap.

"Then you should have gotten up earlier for breakfast!" Ino complained as they all got in line for the next bus. "We could almost be there by now if it weren't for you two!"

"You were the one who programmed our alarms," Shikamaru gave an almost fiendish smile. Ino just rolled her eyes, guessing his difficult behavior from last night was obviously not gone after a good night's sleep.

Fuming, Ino stood in line, not speaking to anyone. She could hear Naruto and Sakura talking about all the rides they wanted to sit together on. Sasuke stood off on his own at the front of the line, not caring about anyone else. Ino knew this was the perfect chance for her to keep talking to him but she didn't think she could start up a conversation right now when Shikamaru and Chouji's little stunt was still pissing her off.

This was not how she imagined her day starting!


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't matter how much Ino had hurried her group Animal Kingdom theme park was already open by the time they managed to walk up to the gates. Thankfully her friends were so in awe of the theming and details that was put into the theme park that they for once were not arguing or distracting her from her plans.

Ino had even gotten them to agree to hit their three Fastpasses first before she let them all go do whatever they wanted afterward. She knew she probably couldn't keep their attention all day and after this morning fiasco, Ino didn't think she wanted to even try!

Though Ino did wear a proud smile as Sakura took pictures while on Kilimijaro Safari and Naruto practically jumped in his seat every time he saw an animal. They were amazed. Chouji had participated and tried to answer as many of the cast member's trivia about the animals. Even Sasuke paid attention to the information their 'safari guide' informed them about the animals that lived in the safari.

Only Shikamaru looked unsatisfied. It was the look he had been sporting since last night so Ino was sure the ride wasn't to blame. It bothered her that she didn't know what it was though.

So in line for their next Fastpass+ attraction, Ino made sure to place herself in line right beside Chouji. If anybody knew why Shikamaru was in such a cruddy mood, it would be Shikamaru's best friend.

She waited until Shikamaru didn't notice the move in the line, which he was prone to do while staring up at the clouds and turned to Chouji. "What is going on with Shikamaru? The heat can't be bothering him that much," She grumbled. She had wanted them all to have a great time on this trip!

Chouji shrugged as he leaned against the railing that kept them in line for Kali River Rapids. "I don't know what's up with him. He hasn't said anything," Chouji noted, "Actually he hasn't said much."

Ino gave an annoyed huff, usually, Chouji was a lot more observant about these things!

"He's just been off since... Dinner yesterday? Or sometime after?" It was all Chouji could offer with a shrug. At least he had somewhat pulled through.

"Since after dinner?" Ino asked softly with a thoughtful frown. The line began to move again and Shikamaru finally caught up with the rest of the group. She had to drop the conversation or be caught snooping.

Yet she couldn't help glancing over at him, hoping for further clues to help her in her search for answers. He didn't look any different than usual. Sasuke and Naruto probably didn't even noticed the mood Shikamaru was in. Outwardly, he looked fine.

Except that for wrinkle between his brows, Ino would assume it was any other day with him. But it wasn't. He was avoiding more than usual and was keeping to himself, even from Chouji which was most odd.

She found herself so worried about him that Ino wasn't able to put her attention on Sasuke like she had always hoped for this trip.

She at least got to see a reaction out of him on Kali River Rapids while sitting across from him on the raft type ride. During the big fall, Chouji and Shikamaru took the biggest hit and were almost soaked entirely. Ino couldn't help but giggle at them afterward. She didn't go unscathed with her shirt totally wet but her hair was still manageable, thankfully!

Shikamaru looked absolutely miserable though after that and she hated to admit it to herself but she did feel a bit bad for that.

"Okay! Last Fastpass and then everyone can do whatever they want," Ino swore to the group, hoping that would lighten Shikamaru's outlook.

It didn't.

They all got in line for Dinosaur. Ino had to admit this wasn't her favorite ride by any means. She wasn't crazy about Dinosaurs, especially the loud ones with big teeth. There was a reason she had made this the last Fastpass of the day. She probably would have skipped it entirely but she wanted her friends to get the full experience!

And she knew the guys would love this one.

Her stomach began to do uncomfortable swirls in her abdomen as she waited in line so she turned to Chouji once again for a distraction. "So what happened after supper?" she asked while Shikamaru read the educational signs by all the fossil exhibits. "You and Shikamaru seemed fine when Sakura and I left you to go change for the pool."

If anything, Ino had been the pouty one at that point since nobody would agree to help her with Sasuke this week!

"We were. We sat around for a bit more and I went back for a second helping of food," Chouji got a silly grin on his face at the memory of his food. "The food is great around here, " he admitted before an unimpressed look from Ino made him focus again. "So he waited while I ate more and then we started back for the room."

"Yes. You two were going to join us in lounging around the pool which you never did..." Ino noted, dissatisfied. Girl time was fun but she had still invited everybody else for later on, which Shikamaru and Chouji had never shown up for while Naruto and Sasuke had shown up too earlier so girl time had ended early.

"We were. We even walked by the pool and saw you guys playing around after I was finished eating."

"So why didn't you join?" Ino asked, confused. The more she heard this story, the less it made sense to her.

Chouji then shrugged as the line began to move in front of them. "Well, Shikamaru became a black cloud after that so I didn't push the issue." He moved to catch up with the rest of their group as Ino stood there holding up the line.

"So he got mad after seeing the pool?" Ino pressed a finger to the side of her face in thought before a polite cough from a stranger waiting behind interrupted her thoughts. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Ino let out in embarrassment as she went to catch up with the rest of her group.

The embarrassment was quickly forgotten though when she realized that they were now all in the front of the line. Already they were all being ushered into a section to be prepared for boarding of a pale beige vehicle that was geared out to have the appearance of a time machine. Abruptly Ino felt her stomach begin to churn again as their vehicle approached.

"This ride looks great!" Naruto called out as he leaned over the gate that held them from the vehicle. "We really get to ride these?"

"Looks like it," Sakura said beside Naruto with a smile of her own.

When the gate opened up, Naruto and the rest of the group rushed forward to get into their seats. It was only Shikamaru and Ino who slowly approached, Shikamaru out of laziness and Ino out of fear. Since they were last, they were seated in the second row behind the rest of their group. Ino took the seat on the farthest left and after attentively putting on her safety restraints, Ino couldn't help but press her hands into the safety bar in front of her. She was going to hold on for dear life for this ride. Shikamaru looked unaffected by it all as he sat beside her.

It started off mild as Ino remembered with the vehicle picking up speed and only taking a few quick turns while showing off plenty of very life-like dinosaur animatronics. It was when the announcer yelled, "We can't stop now! Keep going! Keep going!" and the whole ride went dark was when Ino started to hold her eyes shut. She didn't care what she looked like for this ride's picture. She couldn't take it any longer!

It was then she heard a crunch of wood by her left ear when she instinctively turned to look and saw the biggest dinosaur yet with a mouthful of teeth coming at her that she screeched and pulled away as far as her restraints would let her and onto the arm of Shikamaru. She didn't care how she looked any longer. She held onto Shikamaru's arm as the ride swerved hazardously left and right while trying to avoid 'meteorites'. Indistinguishable sounds continued to go off but all Ino could hear was her heartbeat racing as she hid her face in Shikamaru's shoulder.

She expects Shikamaru to brush her off at any moment or at least snicker at her for her fearful reaction to the animatronics. He would for sure call her silly after this but instead, she feels the hand that she isn't clamped down on press against her left shoulder as if holding her into place against him. She's surprised yet comforted by his actions that she presses further into his side. Suddenly the worst part of the ride where the enormous, horned T-Rex roars loudly at the group didn't seem so terrible as Ino hid in Shikamaru's warmth.

She was so centered on Shikamaru's closeness and the smell of grass that the rest of the ride went by unnoticed. Instead, she focuses on Shikamaru and the calmness he brings her. It doesn't matter that he was still somewhat damp from their last ride or that a handlebar was digging into her ribs, she didn't want to be taken from his protective hold. She began to wonder how she had ever gotten through this ride without him when the ride stopped.

Curiously, Ino finally lifted her face up to peer up at his. A look of concern and something else clouds his face. She wants to question him on it. Suddenly more than ever, Ino wants to know what's been bothering him since the pool, yet for once Ino unable to utter a word as she stared up at Shikamaru.

"Please exit to your left," a voice calls out interrupting their moment as Ino jumped in surprise and turned to her left where a dinosaur had once been before she had buried herself in Shikamaru's side. Instead now stood a cast member with a Cheshire-like grin as he glanced at their entangled limbs and close faces. "I hope you _enjoyed_ your ride."

Ino blushed at the tone of the cast member's voice and didn't dare to look back at Shikamaru to see if he did as well. Quickly, she exited the ride before anybody else could see what she had done.

Of course, the ride's picture would tell another story.


End file.
